Practice Makes Perfect, Right?
by PageGirlette
Summary: Quinn helps Rachel out with a "problem". Basically PWP, Faberry goodness. SMUT. Consider yourself warned!


"Quinn, I don't want to talk about it, just let it go!", Rachel squealed. The two girls were sprawled out on Rachel's bed. Quinn was stretched out on her side, while Rachel sat against the headboard, hugging a pillow. " Rachel, I'm sure whatever it is, it's not that big of a deal. You can talk to me." Rachel knew that, deep down in her heart, she could talk to Quinn. Over the past several months the girls had become closer; they were practically best friends. But this was too personal. Almost.

Rachel sighed and rested her head against the headboard. She felt Quinn's warm hand on her knee. " Come on Rach, spill it." Rachel relaxed. The blonde's presence did that to her, something about Quinn's authoritative nature took some pressure off of the young diva. "Okay, but you absolutely cannot tell anyone, or make fun of me, and I swear on Barbra Streisand that you better not laugh!" Quinn giggled, saying "of course I won't, but I reserve the right to laugh when you swear on Streisand. What is it?"

"I don't know how to fool around with boys." Quinn looked at Rachel, confused. "What do you mean? What about Jesse, and Finn, and - -" Rachel cut her off. "Sure, I can kiss boys, no problem, I've even had Finn's clumsy paws on my chest, but I don't know what to..._do…_you know?" Quinn sat up on the bed. "Rachel, are you telling me you don't know how to give a hand job?" the diva blushed. "I don't know how to give one or get one or what exactly said job entails. I mean, in a show there's choreography, there's blocking, but this, I just feel flummoxed." Quinn looked at Rachel, not saying anything. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Quinn sat up and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "I would never think that. Never." As Rachel returned her embrace, Quinn inhaled the intoxicating scent of Rachel's fruity perfume. She ran her hand through the brunette's long flowing locks.

Quinn barely acknowledged it to herself, but deep down she knew the truth. She was head over heels for Rachel Berry. She'd never felt this way about another girl, but there was something special about the petite diva that drove her crazy. Quinn opened her mouth, and before she could even wrap her head around the idea, the words just came spilling out. "Then let's do what we do in glee club. Let's rehearse." Rachel looked at Quinn, uncertain. "What do you mean?" "I mean, rehearse fooling around. Think of me as practice for the real thing. As practice for a guy, you know?" Quinn waited for Rachel to respond, terrified she'd gone too far. Just as she was thinking up ways to pass it off as a joke, the short girl spoke. "Okay. If practice makes perfect, then let's rehearse."

Quinn couldn't believe it. She was about to fool around with Rachel Berry, albeit as "practice". She was so wrapped up in the idea that she didn't notice Rachel snapping her fingers. "Quinn! Where did you go? Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn crawled up to the center of the bed, took Rachel's head in her hands, and kissed her deeply.

Rachel was frozen. Quinn had leaned in and kissed her, and for a second the world had stopped, and all that existed were Quinn's soft lips, her smell, her taste. Quinn pulled away and the world came back into focus. "Rach? Are you okay?" Rachel blinked, looking at Quinn with new eyes. "I'd like to try that again." Rachel leaned in and met Quinn's lips again. This time, Quinn slipped her tongue in the girl's mouth, and Rachel moaned at the feeling. She felt an electric tug, going straight from her lips down to her center. Quinn shuddered, feeling it too. Before she knew what she was doing, Rachel pushed Quinn down on the bed and straddled her waist. She leaned down, enveloping Quinn in her hair and her scent, and continued to kiss the blonde.

Quinn was lost in a lusty haze of Rachel Berry. Licking her, kissing her neck, making little love bites. Quinn gasped when one bite was particularly sharp. Rachel immediately sat up, embarrassed. "Oh my goodness, Quinn, did I hurt you? Was I going too fast? I'm sorry…" Quinn sat up and flipped the girl over, taking her spot on top. "You don't have to apologize. Now that we've worked on kissing, let's try second base." Quinn's hands ran up under Rachel's pastel animal sweater, and she almost swore when she felt the smooth warmth of Rachel's breasts filling her hands. "You're not wearing a bra," Quinn marveled. "Can I take it off?" Rachel nodded and Quinn eased the sweater over the girl's head. She took in Rachel's luscious breasts, dark and tanned, with small, pert nipples. Quinn ran her hands over Rachel's chest. "Rach, you're so beautiful." Rachel leaned up and grabbed the bottom of Quinn's shirt, but Quinn stopped her. "Quinn, if I'm going to learn about second base properly, than I need to practice on someone other than me. Besides, you look very flushed, you should take this shirt off right away." With that, Rachel eased Quinn's top off and took in the blonde's white lacey bra. "Can I?" Rachel asked, and without waiting for a response she undid the clasp of Quinn's bra. She ran her hands over the small, pale breasts of the cheerleader. Rachel caressed them for a moment, before leaning over and taking a rosey pink nipple into her mouth. She nipped and sucked on it while Quinn moaned. "Is this okay?" the shorter girl asked. Quinn nodded. It was more than okay.

"Quinn, this is all very enlightening, but I was wondering if we could explore further - -" Rachel was cut off when Quinn slipped her hand under her skirt and cupped her warm center. Rachel gasped. Quinn had her on her back, and was spreading her thighs apart with her hands. "Now I want you to pay attention Rachel. When you're with a partner, and things are going well, you'll feel this wetness start to build…here." Quinn ran a finger through Rachel's folds and held up the finger, wet with her juices. Rachel started to pant. She felt a great pressure building inside her, a deep need, for more contact, for more touching, for more Quinn. Just then, she felt a bolt of electricity shock her and she screamed. "Now that," Quinn said, "is your clit. If your body was a treasure map, this is where the X would be." Quinn drew an X with her fingers over Rachel's clit, and she moaned, bucking into the girl's hands. "Please Quinn, please, I need you." Quinn was slowly rubbing Rachel's clit when she leaned down and tentatively licked the bundle of nerves. Rachel moaned loudly in response. "Quinn, Oh my God, what are you doing to me?" Quinn knelt down before Rachel's dripping wet pussy. "Relax, Rachel. It's just oral." Quinn licked the girl again, moaning at the sweet salty taste of the diva. She silently thanked all the South of Nowhere fanfic she had read about going down on girls, and continued her ministrations on the brunette's clit. Rachel started bucking her hips into Quinn's face, riding her until she let out a low, guttural moan, coming in Quinn's mouth. Quinn licked up the cum and peppered Rachel's thighs with kisses. She ran her fingers through the girl's folds. Rachel lay panting, still trying to catch her breath. "Rach, are you okay?" Rachel smiled lazily up at Quinn. "That was amazing Quinn. I only wish that…well, nevermind." Quinn leaned beside the spent brunette. "What is it?" Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes. "I want you to take my virginity."

**THE NEXT NIGHT:**

Quinn looked at herself, standing in front of Rachel Berry's mirror. She took in the pink strap-on now attached to her hips. After taking it out of the packaging and fumbling with the belts and buckles, she finally had the thing on. She expected it to feel ridiculous, but as she started to stroke her fake dick she felt confident and sexy. She felt powerful. She was going to pop Rachel Berry's cherry.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom to see Rachel stretched out on her bed. She was completely naked. She gasped when she saw Quinn's new pink member. "Oh Quinn, it's quite big." Quinn leaned in to kiss Rachel. "Don't worry baby, I'll go slow." Rachel reached out and touched the silicone surface of the cock. She stroked it, and everytime she moved her hand up the shaft, a nub on the other side of the dildo rubbed against Quinn's clit. "What do you want me to do?" the brunette asked Quinn. Quinn gulped, hardly daring to say the words. "I want you to suck on it." Rachel smiled naughtily and ran her tongue up and down the shaft, before taking the head into her mouth. She sucked on the head and slowly took in the rest of the cock. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's head and pushed her down on her cock until the whole thing filled her throat. She then started to move her hips, slowly fucking the smaller girl's mouth. After a couple of minutes, She pulled out, the cock making an audible pop as it left Rachel's mouth. "Quinn, please, I want to feel you inside me." Rachel lay back and Quinn got on top of her. She rubbed the wet head of the cock against Rachel's entrance, teasing it. Quinn was already dripping wet in anticipation of entering Rachel, and she couldn't help but moan as she slowly pushed the tip of the cock into Rachel's waiting pussy. Quinn held it there, allowing Rachel to get used to the feeling, before sliding it all way in. Rachel whimpered, but Quinn kissed her face and her lips softly until the pain subsided. Then, Quinn started to slowly push her hips into the brunette, thrusting her cock deeper and deeper into the smaller girl. Rachel start moaning and cursing, which delighted Quinn. "Fuck, yes, please fuck me Quinn, harder, please!" Quinn started thrusting faster and Rachel dug her nails into Quinn's back. Rachel could feel her orgasm coming, when Quinn stopped moving. Rachel looked up at her in disbelief. "Quinn?" Without saying a word, Quinn grabbed her leg and flipped her over. "I want you on your knees." Rachel shuddered at the command, and quickly complied, getting on her hands and knees. She felt Quinn's hands on her hips, pulling her in and thrusting deep inside her. One hand crept down and started playing with her clit, and Rachel groaned. The other hand was on her breast, and it wasn't long before Rachel was screaming and moaning and coming all over Quinn's cock. "Fuck Quinn, Fuck me!" Rachel screamed as her body fell limp on the body. Quinn came simultaneously, the friction too much for her sensitive clit. She lay beside Rachel, looking over at the sheen of sweat on the brunette goddess. "Was that okay?" Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss the blonde. "Baby, it was perfect."


End file.
